A conventional transflective type color liquid crystal display is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2000-14211. This document describes a liquid crystal display having a liquid crystal device mounted with a reflection plate which has a convex/concave surface shape and whose concave portions are disposed by using the Fibonacci sequence to disappear the regularity of the convex/concave shapes.
As described in the News Release (2002. 3. 12) of Matsushita Electric Industrial Co., Ltd., a transflective type color liquid crystal display has been proposed in which a reflection film is formed only on an optimum slope surface of a convex/concave portion formed on a thin film transistor (hereinafter called a TFT), the other area is used as a transmission portion to improve a light use efficiency, and the Fibonacci sequence is applied to the design of the convex/concave portion of a reflection plate to allow a high white color image in reflection display.
A conventional transflective type color liquid crystal display is described in JP-A-2000-284305, which display has a display electrode constituted of a lower conductive layer made of stacked particles and an upper metal layer formed on the lower layer.